


【history3圈套|唐飞】不一样

by Jenny_G



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_G/pseuds/Jenny_G
Summary: *接14集，只保留陈文浩的主剧情线。*主要目的是为了让唐毅理清自己的心意，所以基本全是唐毅视角。





	【history3圈套|唐飞】不一样

**Author's Note:**

> *接14集，只保留陈文浩的主剧情线。  
> *主要目的是为了让唐毅理清自己的心意，所以基本全是唐毅视角。

“当我亲吻阿伽东时，我的灵魂来到了嘴唇边，仿佛这不幸的灵魂就要离我而去。”  
——《恋人絮语》

【回退】

阿德的案子终究还是让唐毅往警局跑了几趟。

做完笔录出来时，孟少飞跟着，好像这才是他本职工作似的。

唐毅在车前止步，孟少飞正出神，幸好还是及时反应过来，身子晃了两下，没撞个趔趄。

“不是说好了你在警局待着吗？”

“我又没答应你。”孟少飞理直气壮，“而且你现在是关键人物，随时能引出陈文浩，跟着你就是在办案。”

他把“就是”二字咬得很重，一本正经，全然一位不掺丁点私心的人民保姆，尽职尽责。

但是私心还是没忍住在大义凛然下小心露头，就像他头上压不下去的那撮呆毛。

“你是不是还想亲自对陈文浩动手？”他朝唐毅跨近一步，给出适合盘问的距离。恰到好处的压迫感，唐毅能感受到他每个字吐出时的气息残余。

这场景很暧昧，可他的问题令唐毅不耐烦。这种不耐烦反复过无数次，却始终找不到源头。唯一清晰的感觉是，这种情绪不指向孟少飞。

有时隐隐觉得指向他自己。

理不清，便还是用老一套的话：

“我已经听你的，把李至徳交给警方了。但陈文浩的事，我永远不可能退让。”

“回去吧。”他从车后绕到另一边，Jack已开好车门等候多时。

孟少飞又急了，紧跟着他坐进另一边后座：

“这又不是拿李至徳换陈文浩的交易，他们两个都必须交给警方处置。”

原先的不耐烦进一步点燃了无名火，唐毅无视他的话，也不赶他下去，只叫Jack开车。

“老板，去哪里？”

“公司。”

一来一回，孟少飞就知道唐毅又想回避问题。

他安静了一会儿，唐毅以为他终于暂时放弃了对这件事的纠缠。

孰料没过几秒操着不知多少份心的孟警官又开始穷追不舍。

“我还听说你让左红叶出国，为什么？”

没等唐毅想好理由搪塞，他就紧接着问：

“是不是阿德的事激化了行天盟的矛盾，你怕她有危险？你又想自己解决对不对？”

“这是行天盟内部的事……”

“唐毅！”

孟少飞坐直身子打断他。唐毅不扭头看也知道那双正瞪着他的眼睛里是怎样的焦急和担忧。

每当这时他会感觉自己像颗炸弹，被孟少飞放在身上，随时可能爆炸，孟少飞却偏偏不舍得扔。

那他舍得扔掉孟少飞吗？

唐毅一时回答不上这个问题。

“你难道想不明白吗？”孟少飞说，“你坚持漂白事业，想和黑道切断关系，我们的阵线本质上明明是一致的，完全可以合作，为什么你非要一意孤行？”

“但我们始终不一样，我们有自己的做事方式，不喜欢有警察加入。”

唐毅只看了他一眼，就又转回头去。

剩下的路程孟少飞难得地没再说话。唐毅忍住了没看他在做什么，不过能感受到他时不时盯过来的目光。有几次盯了很久，像是他在做什么认真的思考。

在公司门口下了车，孟少飞再次堵在唐毅面前。这回倒没刚才那么急躁，似乎经过深思熟虑，最后得出了某个笃定的结果。

“唐毅，如果你总想拿身份和立场把我们隔开，那我们最好还是不要在一起。”

“什么意思？”唐毅不明白这两件事怎么又有了牵扯。

孟少飞便直截了当地说破：

“你有不敢直面的事情，而且不信任我。这样建立亲密关系，反而更容易让你冲动、看不清，我们只会越离越远。”

他很认真，像在办什么关乎人生轨迹的要案，且对待唐毅，这份认真始终贯彻到底。唐毅自认不如，因为时刻有声音提醒他，谈恋爱不该是占据他精力的大事。

而让唐毅时时生气的是，每次孟少飞出现，他就能感到心里冒出个新生的东西，蠢蠢欲动想喊话。

前所未有、大破天荒。还不清楚真面目，唐毅就直接把它划入了危险级别。

坚定意志的方法之一即为，不可认真。

他还特地提醒过孟少飞。

“一开始我就说过，我不确定，只是可以试一试。”

“但我从来就没想过试一试。”

那个新东西又想冒头了，唐毅用冷静死死压住它，语气也不由得跟着冷下来：

“那你想怎么办？”

孟少飞想了想，双手插兜后退一步：

“我喜欢你，这个我没法改变，又不可能说不喜欢就不喜欢。所以还是回到我追你的状态，不喜欢了再说。退一步，保持距离，可能对我们都好。”

说完停下来继续思索，又补充了一句：

“不过如果你想通了想找人聊聊的话，我随时在。”

他给唐毅挤出了一个微笑。

“就这样，我先走了。”

往街道迈出十几米，脚步越来越慢，最后感觉不对又急匆匆地折回来，义正言辞地警告唐毅：

“不过作为警察，我还是会死盯你，绝对不可能让你在我眼皮底下做不该做的事。”

他留给唐毅狠狠一记瞪，就头也不回地走了。

那背影步伐比平常快，走到够远了，还用力踢飞了一块碍路的小石子，像个生闷气不甘心又自知不能肆意宣泄的孩子。

他一个人郁闷的时候就会这样，唐毅知道。

大概孟少飞自己以为没人会看到，但四年的纠缠不可能不在唐毅眼里留下蛛丝马迹。

唐毅在原地直等到那个气噗噗的身影消失在拐角。

 

【策略】

不该做的事？唐毅觉得他和孟少飞关于该不该的标准应该很不一样。

他不理解，又有点羡慕，这个直率里偶尔横出莽撞的年轻警察有种近乎勇敢的天真。

无视身份、无视立场，从来不是嘴上说说那么容易。现实牵扯诸多，不管不顾除了让场面变得难以收拾外，别无他用。

所以现在最该做的是把红叶送出国，顺着阿德的事摸下去，尽早清理门户。

最后亲手向陈文浩复仇。

这是唐爷托付给他的责任和使命，他暗地里对自己说。

认识孟少飞不过四年而已，该好好看清楚的是孟少飞，不是他。

于是他没有再想孟少飞，至少他是这么认为的。虽然每次看手机时脑海里都会报时般浮现一个精确的数字。

孟少飞四天没找他。

没再回来住、没有讯息、没有电话、人影更没有。

不过应该也没出什么事，否则警局那边肯定会有消息传出来。

貌似是四年来孟少飞在他眼前消失得最久的一次。

说能适应才是假的。

之前给他的最后一番话还是直言宣告要继续死盯他、追求他，现在制造这么大的空白，总该不会是刻意留落差，以静制动吧。

孟少飞会玩这种心眼？

天公这几日一直在往下泼雨，好不容易放晴的上午，他们总算又在公司门口撞了个面。

彼时孟少飞正拿着一沓资料和赵子讨论，视线对上唐毅时愣了愣，但也没什么不自在，仿佛一切如常。

反常的倒是赵子，见到来人就突然捂起肚子，五官夸张地扭曲起来。

“那个，阿飞，我突然肚子好痛，先去趟厕所哦。”

然后没等孟少飞回应就忙不迭地跑进了大楼。

Jack对唐毅打了声招呼，紧跟了进去。

冷不丁只剩他们两个，四天的中断联系和他们现在的处境还是不可避免地发酵出一丝尴尬。

孟少飞干笑两声，指指身后赵子离去的方向：

“他可能吃坏什么东西了吧，才去过厕所，又要去。”

“你额头怎么回事？”

唐毅第一眼就注意到了，他额角多出一道血痕，不长也不深，但看着有些刺眼。

“哦，这个。”孟少飞伸出手轻轻碰了碰已结痂的伤口，不以为意地说，“前两天抓人的时候不小心磕到了而已。”

没有大碍，唐毅也就不多问，转了个话题：

“你们今天来这里做什么？”

“从阿德那里知道了几个药头的线索，就例行来调查一下，毕竟他在这里工作过。”

唐毅点点头：“我们会配合。”

接着他想问问孟少飞这几天为什么断了联系，但绞尽脑汁也选不出一个合适的措辞。

他只是想问问，并不想表现得自己有所期望。但问本身好像就代表了期望。

沉默间，孟少飞的眼睛忽然亮起来，手拍拍唐毅的胳膊，示意远处：

“你看，出彩虹了诶。”

前方天边挂出拱形的七色，很淡，但足以给日子添点与众不同的鲜活。

“我就说今天会有彩虹，赵子还不信。”

孟少飞嘴角扬起，带着以言命中的得意，仿佛他发现的是个有宝藏的目标，随时可以去，去了就能到达。

奇怪的是，唐毅自己看彩虹没多大感觉，在孟少飞的话里，那彩虹竟然就生动了起来。

他不得不承认自己还是有所期望。

“孟警官追人可真沉得住气，我们没成为朋友的时候好像还要比现在亲近。”

孟少飞没料到他会主动提起这茬，睁大眼睛看他，理清他的意思后笑道：

“最近太忙了，又是审人又是抓人的。而且我还打算为你量身定制一套追求策略，不然追着追着把你追跑了怎么办？”

听上去像不靠谱的玩笑话，可唐毅明白孟少飞肯定是认真的。

他的眉头皱了起来。

很显然孟少飞早已把他放在了足够重要的位置。这很可能令他无以为报。

那新起的隐晦声音又开始默默叫嚣。

见到这副表情，孟少飞以为他被吓到了，打哈哈解释道：

“放宽心啦，不会是什么丧心病狂的策略，我是警察，又不是变态。”

他边说边抬起手想揉散唐毅眉间的愁云，半路又觉得这样不妥，便顺势改指向后面的大门。

“赵子怎么还不出来？老大还等着我们回去汇报呢。”

话音没落，赵子就如同应召似的奔了过来，拉着孟少飞就跑。

“快走阿飞，他堵在厕所门口，我好不容易才逃出来的。”

孟少飞用力拽住他，警察的敏锐感瞬间被激发：

“谁追你？你有仇人在里面？”

“不是啦……反正快走就对了！”

赵子使出浑身的劲拖着孟少飞过马路，孟少飞拗不过，只能回头匆匆向唐毅道了个别。

然而唐毅还是有点希望刚才那只手能落在它本要抚上的地方。

 

【劝解】

翌日午后，Andy到访。

若不是有要紧事，Andy很少会找到这里，唐毅下楼，他的表情果然不甚明朗。

“怎么了？”唐毅在沙发上坐下，问。

Andy双手环胸，居高临下地看他：

“你还好吧？”

“我没事啊，谁跟你说什么了吗？”

“没事？”Andy不客气地坐到他身旁，侧过身看他，平日总有点勾人意味的眼里填满了嗔怪，“没事就请唐总给我解释一下，为什么警察和行天盟的人要轮番来我地盘上问东问西，查的事情还都大同小异？”

立在一边的Jack听Andy提及，便也趁机插话：

“老板，阿德的事情警方在调查，我们又要自己清理门户，这样重复动作，很多兄弟不满，组织内矛盾冲突激化的速度似乎在加快。”

唐毅冷声道：“李至德的事一出，矛盾激化是迟早的事，快和慢都一样。”

意即这种行事模式不容商榷。

“但是既然人已经交给警察了，你们干嘛还要多此一举啊？”Andy万分不解地问，“我记得配合警方，或者借刀杀人的事，你明明干得不少，这次怎么？脑子转不过弯了？”

唐毅严肃地看向他，把亲近收敛起来，企图用短时的疏离体现自己的坚决：

“之前是解决外人，这次是处理内部事务。我们和警察不同路，处理方式不同，不可能合作。”

“屁嘞，”Andy差点没给他翻白眼，“这话你家左总说出来我信，你说就算了。漂白是什么意思你再清楚不过吧？况且那些背叛行天盟的人，你会把他们视为组织内部吗？”

一针见血。唐毅被堵得死死的，半句话都答不上来。

就不该和这个洞察力强的人多说话，他想。

Andy仔细打量了他一通，也不知道捕捉到了什么，手搁在靠背上撑着脑袋说：

“有人惹你了吧？谁啊？能让你这么大手笔地乱来？”

“没有，我就是突然改变想法了……”

进门处传来响声，见到来人后，唐毅神经一紧，闭了嘴。

被Andy戳破的事实就在眼前，自然什么冠冕堂皇的理由都编不下去。

孟少飞进来就直接发现了敌情，精准朝Andy开火：

“喂！你怎么阴魂不散的，我不是叫你离他远一点吗，还凑那么近干嘛？”

Andy对他也没有什么好脾气，提高音量，嫌弃地回怼：

“你喂喂喂地叫谁啊？我有名字！”

“哦对，”孟少飞故意摆出恍然大悟的神情，“我好像是听说过你的名字哦，是哪一个，狐狸精吗？”

Andy怒火被激起，猛地起身，俨然要和他做殊死决斗。

“你骂谁狐狸精！”

“谁骂你了？我记错了嘛，你不叫这个名字直说就好了啊。”

合情合理，十分无辜。

Andy又被回得哑口无言，气得跺起了脚。

“我以警察的身份再警告你一次，”孟少飞竖起一根手指，“和唐毅保持距离，他可是……”

他顿了顿，好像把即将脱口而出的词咽了下去，换了另一个出来——

“他是警方的重要证人，出了事你可担不了责。”

唐毅很好奇被他吞下去的那几个字是什么。

他开口问孟少飞：“你来找我？”

孟少飞敛起咄咄逼人的攻击性，有些局促地说：

“我有东西忘在这了，过来拿。”

说完去房间取了东西就走了，一句话的时间都没多留。

按说Andy生气是不好消的，孟少飞走了快一刻钟还在一口一个“死警察”地骂。不过看了唐毅一眼，突然停了。

“是他吧？”

“什么？”

Andy笑得颇含深意：“看你这样子就知道了。微妙哦？”

一旦Andy这样笑，唐毅不承认也会被逼着承认，他深谙此理，索性不考虑辩驳。

“他要我放弃亲自动手找陈文浩报仇。所以必须让他看到，我们的立场不同。”

Andy点头，寻味道：

“不过你都没有跟我说过诶，你打算怎么亲手报仇啊？清理完门户，把漂白大业交给左红叶，然后手刃陈文浩，自己去蹲监狱？还是和陈文浩同归于尽？”

唐毅认真思索了一下，回答：“都有可能。”

Andy瞬间无语：“你该知道这样做不会是唐爷所愿吧？”

“那你也该知道唐爷对我意味着什么。”唐毅不置可否。

“就因为我知道，我才要说，你根本没有在敬重唐爷。”

唐毅斜眼看他，一字一顿中隐约夹杂了下意识的威慑：

“我敬重唐爷。是他把我从暗无天日里捡回来……”

“啧啧啧，”Andy边咂舌边摇头，“所以你啊，这么多年过去了，还把自己放在那个街头孤儿的位置上，唐爷十几年给你的都是白费。”

“你说话非得这么过分吗？”唐毅语气越来越冷。

Andy拿起杯子喝水：“我说错了吗？你现在掌着行天盟的舵，要带大家靠岸，好不容易能平稳上岸了，你非要毫无必要地跳船沉底，是觉得这样能让唐爷安息，还是能成全你的忠义啊？路到处都有，没有那么多忍辱负重的使命。你不就是觉得自己从小又苦又难，注定与黑暗为伴？但是拜托诶，唐爷老早就把你带到光明中了，你自己怕光，就不要找理由。”

他三两口把水喝光，又倒了一杯，转着杯子补了一句：

“而且如果行天盟老大自己都怕光，要怎么带兄弟漂白啊？”

唐毅头一次有种被人剥皮的感觉，而且是那种吸血噬骨疯长多年，却从未被他意识到的皮。

“你嘴巴真的有点毒。”他低声说。

“没有那个死警察毒。”Andy咬牙切齿。

但是扎根如此久的信念——他一直称之为“信念”——不会因为这短暂的窥探侵袭而崩塌。他仍本能地死守，因为怕塌了就什么也抓不住。

“你怎么说都好，我不会改变已经做出的决定。”

“对啊，我不行。”Andy摊手说，“但是那个死警察可以啊。你对他很上心，所以才会这么没头脑地乱来。”

唐毅轻笑，没当真：“你知不知道你在说什么？”

Andy一点也不退让地看进他眼里，十分肯定地说：

“虽然惹出的是麻烦，但这还是说明他突破了你的防线，让你动摇了。是好兆头。”

唐毅不禁坐直了身子争辩：“可就算我喜欢他，他的重要性也不可能比得上……”

“不用说，我们都知道。”Andy搭上他的肩，打断他，“唐老板，唐老大，每个人都有非常看重的人和事，但是没有任何真正重要的东西会阻止一个人去爱。”

他手指微翘，用力戳了戳唐毅心口：

“你这里应该已经有别的声音了吧？听一听又不会要命。解除麻痹会很痛，但是不解除心就死了耶。”

唐毅嘴巴开了又合，发现实在没东西可说，心底涌上一阵没有对象的气恼，偏过头去不看旁边那个心血来潮当起人生导师的男人。

Andy也收回了话里扎醒人的刺，享受地眯眼瞧起窗外的阳光。前几日的阴云被扫去了，什么都金灿灿的，唯有此时生命都愿热切地迎向世界。

“做个普通人吧。”他说，“在太阳底下大胆相爱，可不是人人都能这样。要珍惜，不要可惜。”

 

【四年】

Andy在唐毅家一直耗到傍晚。如果不是和男友有约，也许能一直赖到晚上。

等人走后，唐毅进了孟少飞之前住的客房，在床沿落座。

一天中残余的最后一点阳光铺在床边的地板上，橙色的光晕比下午柔和不少。

他手里握着那个挂饰，忽然发现只要他愿意，就能想起和孟少飞有关的一切。

记忆里有唐爷的恩情，贴心、快乐的相处，每一段他都能拿出来斟酌、回味；还有和左红叶的互相扶持、陪伴。

可是孟少飞的记忆是细碎到每句话、每个举动的。也许时间没法精确，但处处都无比清晰。

那个后起的声音要压不住了。Andy在困住它的石块上敲开了缝，它便势必要迸出来。

唐爷给了他第一束真正意义上的温暖和光，红叶给了他陪伴，孟少飞给的东西却最为致命——他给了唐毅保期待的习惯。

期待是唐毅打小就不敢沾的东西。所有赐予都在他意料之外，获得便感激。

壁垒由此堆砌而起，形成自己完整的体系和话语，那话语告诉他，留在黑暗中，无所期待就不会坠伤，即使报恩和复仇也都一样。

孟少飞硬生生闯进来，横冲直撞到底。头开始他愤怒、嫌恶，查这个烦人警察的资料，与他周旋。

再之后。

每次有动作就会想孟警官又要如何咋咋呼呼地前来质问。

相遇了就期待下次他会在什么新的地方守株待兔。

今天被推荐了吃辣配可乐，就会猜明天又要拿出什么奇葩的吃法。

如果年年一起过生日的话，明年、后年、十年、二十年，会有什么新花样。

会有下一个吻吗？还像奶油那么甜。

期待就是那声音，无疑与原有的话语为敌，眼下冲破了莫须有的禁忌，彻底无牵无绊，在他能感觉到的身体每一个部分汹涌，同时在心上利索地拉开一道豁口，放出暗色的脓水。

被自我欺骗强制休眠的剧烈情感重新苏醒，报复式地发挥它们在开始前就被压抑的效力。

他被冲击得喘不过气，但仍在一一辨清。

看到孟少飞抱别的女生，他想气他，这是嫉妒。

孟少飞腹部中弹，他大脑空白，继而抓狂，这是害怕和疼痛。

听见孟少飞告白，血液里有东西升腾而起，那是欣喜。

他们亲吻，他想回应，则是欲望。

……

在医院天台上，他也曾坦言自己喜欢孟少飞带给他的变化。

游戏一般，有趣，让生活变得新鲜。

然而又何止于此。

对孟少飞有期待，也就对世界有了期待。冥冥中早已成瘾良久，是他遇见孟少飞无药可救才对。

至此，有些东西再不能用时间来衡量。孟少飞不能同任何人比较，他们不一样。

只是不一样。

日光更斜了，边缘触及他半边肩膀，即使只带来一点点温度，他也终于开始有了切实感知。

只是还觉得哪里空空荡荡的。

左红叶推门进来，奇怪地说：

“你怎么在这里？我找你半天。”

她的手没有离开门把，紧接着喊他下楼。

“明天我就走了，总该一起吃顿饭吧？”

难得地，唐毅没有对左红叶的要求即刻做出回应。他侧头把脸浸在余晖中，用更强的光线遮挡泛出的泪光。

“你会不会很想见某个人？”

“谁啊？”左红叶好奇地探头，“你喜欢上谁啦？”

“他容易炸毛，会冲动，可以固执到抓住一件事死都不放，还很较真。”

唐毅拇指轻轻扫过挂饰人偶的漆黑眼珠。

“我不知道他怎么会有那么大的勇气，说话做事直接得好像什么都不用怕，责任感又强到不行，看重的东西可以抛掉生命去换。”

“你到底在说谁啊？”左红叶一头雾水。她联想不到孟少飞，毕竟这两个人在一起于她而言相当于天方夜谭。

“他想让我走对路，让我敞开心扉，帮我认识自己。”唐毅顾自说，“可是我不分青红皂白冤枉他，给他模棱两可的回复，凶他、推开他。”

他凝视着挂饰，深吸一口气：

“你知道最想让我狠狠揍自己一顿的是什么吗？是即使这样，只要我说想见他，他就一定会来。”

“那就打给他啊，好好道个歉。你平时处理事情那么果断，没理由在这里婆婆妈妈吧。”

左红叶已经放弃在这种时候追问令唐毅黯然神伤的对象姓甚名谁，这终究是唐毅自己的事。如果那个人真的重要，唐毅迟早会告诉她；如果不重要，更没必要问。

唐毅确实没有耽搁，拨通了孟少飞的号码。

关机。

打到警局，值守的警察说他带队去执行任务，可能怕手机有动静打草惊蛇或令他分心，干脆关机了事。

警察拒绝透露任务内容，唐毅也无法，只能私下派人去探听。

但有一种感觉越来越明显，此番非比寻常。

 

【了断】

十多个小时过去，没有传来一点有用的消息。

唐毅在开往机场的车上眉头紧锁，但不想让左红叶临走还担心，所以只说自己没睡好，精神不佳。

下了车，左红叶坚持有道一相陪足够，不用再往里送。

唐毅就止步于航站楼外，与左红叶简单道别。

“好好照顾自己。”他叮嘱道。

“这话该我对你说才对吧。我有道一，你可是孤身一人。”

唐毅看向古道一，道一郑重地点头承诺：

“老板放心，我会照顾好红叶。”

收到承诺的唐毅放下心，回过来对左红叶笑了一下：

“也不一定是一个人……”

“唐毅小心！”

巨大的推力和枪声同时响起，唐毅反应迅速地闪滚在地，子弹几乎是擦着他耳边飞了过去。

机场人流众多，尖叫和慌乱很快蔓延，甚至盖过了追逐开枪者而去的警车的呼啸。

唐毅爬起来，刚才推开他的孟少飞正和侦三队的几个刑警在协助机场保安大声维持秩序，左红叶缩在道一怀里，占据角落位置，避免人群拥挤。

他冲上去问孟少飞：

“你受伤了吗？”

“没有。”孟少飞往斜前方的柱子扬了扬下巴，“子弹没打中人。”

柱子上是尚还灼热的弹孔。

唐毅转而向马路上张望，以防有暗处的二轮袭击。

一辆灰色轿车缓缓驶离路口。有几秒钟唐毅的角度可以从路边玻璃墙的反射中看见半开车窗后戴墨镜的脸。

陈文浩。

看来是指望这次一击必杀，所以亲自到场见证。

为了不张扬，此时他身边必然没有多少人手，仅有的一车也正和警车竞速。

可能不会有更合适的机会了。唐毅立马找Jack要枪，Jack有所迟疑，唐毅二话不说，直接夺过枪去开车。

孟少飞目睹了全程，喊着唐毅的名字追上去，但唐毅充耳不闻，一刻不停地掉头追赶陈文浩。

后视镜里可以看见渐远的孟少飞双手叉腰焦灼的样子。他匆忙和同事交代了几句，也开了辆车追上来。

陈文浩进了一间地下停车场，他心情显见得不愉悦，多半是因为袭击失败，下车时把门甩得震天响，一边大吼：

“操他妈的一帮废物！”

电梯只有几步远，上面想必聚集着他的人手。他对这几步远没防备，身边只跟了一个随时预备着拔枪的保镖兼司机。

这么几步，就是唐毅的机会。

他拉动枪栓，大步流星地来到过道，枪口瞄准，用可能的最大音量迸出一声：

“陈文浩！”

前方的身影转过来，一见枪口，训练有素的保镖当即举枪对准了唐毅的太阳穴。

“不许动！”

一路疾驰的孟少飞来得还算及时，手里的枪瞄着保镖，加入了这场僵持。

命在人手，陈文浩倒也不怯，冷笑着问：

“唐毅，这是什么意思？我们不是已经谈好条件了吗？你就是这么对待行天盟的老前辈的？”

“那我也想问问你是什么意思，谈好了条件还想置我于死地。”唐毅咬着恨意说出口。

孟少飞能感觉到唐毅情绪正在逐步失控，但眼下的状况又不能有更多动作，只能在原地干瞪眼，厉声唤他：

“唐毅！不能开枪！”

陈文浩皮笑肉不笑：“这位警官说得对，干嘛非得动刀动枪呢，有什么不满意我们再好好谈一谈嘛。”

“我跟你没什么好谈的！”唐毅往前移了些距离，逼近陈文浩，扳机上的手指微微挪动。

“唐毅……唐毅！”

孟少飞只恨自己不能分身或灵魂出窍。他真的很怕最后要眼睁睁看着唐毅堕入深渊。

“你知道吗，我布了四年局，不惜让王坤成死，就是为了今天。”唐毅剜骨般倾泻仇恨，“你杀了唐爷，我就要亲手杀了你，让你下去给唐爷赔罪。”

陈文浩此时仍不舍狂妄，不知是不怕死还是故意激怒唐毅，不可一世地说：

“碍了我的路，唐国栋死有余辜。”

“你再说一遍。”唐毅又往前进了一步。

陈文浩脸上因说话而抽动的伤疤都染上了嘲讽：

“漂个屁的白，唐国栋就他妈是个懦夫！杀这种窝囊废，一枪我都嫌不够。”

这是在引唐毅彻底失控，防备松懈，好趁机反击。孟少飞看得清楚明白，但怒极的唐毅似乎已无暇想到这一点。

“唐毅，不要上了他的套，唐毅……”

他直觉唐毅已听不进任何人的话，唤他的声音有种一筹莫展的无力。

孟少飞何曾有过无助至此的时刻。

“你继续说啊，我也肯定不会只用一枪就打死你。”唐毅话里杀气和死气俱现。

千钧一发，孟少飞苦等的警笛声终于响起。全副武装的警察将停车场内外层层围住，从孟少飞身后喊：

“国际刑警！放下枪，都别动！”

这架势再难逃出生天，被孟少飞牵制的保镖顺从把枪扔在地上，举起双手投降，很快有人上前将他拷住制伏。

孟少飞火速冲到唐毅跟前，把他拿枪的手压下去，紧紧钳住。

“唐毅。”

他盯住唐毅的眼睛，认真呼唤，企图拉回唐毅的清醒。

唐毅看他却有种不知如何是好的无奈。

他就这么明晃晃地挡在自己和陈文浩中间。

“如果陈文浩有枪怎么办？”唐毅苦笑着问。

孟少飞愣了一下，视线垂下去，眼珠转了转，仿佛才想到有这等隐患。

好在这隐患没成真，陈文浩被顺利逮捕归案，经过唐毅身边还不甘心地使了个“走着瞧”的眼色。

他若有幸再出狱来履行“走着瞧”，曾经的交易线应该早就被斩得干干净净，行天盟这个名号估计也不再存在，漂白得看不出一点过往痕迹了。

唐毅只想回敬他一个“来日方长”。

“差一点，还好没酿成大祸。”孟少飞长松一口气，就要拿走唐毅的枪。

唐毅闪躲过去，在孟少飞的疑惑里拉出他的手，枪口对准掌心，扣动扳机。

没有子弹。

唐毅这才把枪放在了孟少飞手上。

孟少飞背上猛地起了一层冷汗。

“你疯啦？拿空弹夹和陈文浩正面交锋？你知道这有多危险吗？！”

“那你知道挡我面前有多危险吗？”

“可是你这也太……”

孟少飞说不出话，他后怕得心里发虚。

“所以我要演得逼真一点啊，”唐毅宽慰他，“这样才能拖到国际刑警来。不然等他上楼，可能又要错失机会。”

“你怎么知道国际刑警一定会来？”

“任务这么特别，又是手机关机又是没有一点风声，肯定不会只是埋伏一个机场开枪的人。你们的目标一开始就是陈文浩。”

被他说中，孟少飞笑笑：“这次关于陈文浩行踪的线报确实非常保密。我就是想在你之前抓住他，这样你之后怎么怪我、骂我都好，起码不会走上不归路。”

“但是好像还是没能阻止你做不该做的事。”他有些低落地说，掏出手铐拷住了唐毅。

“你需要跟我回警局说明，你是怎么布局杀王坤成的。”

“王坤成不是我杀的，孟警官。”

“你刚才自己说的啊……”孟少飞对他事到如今还狡辩的态度颇为不满。

“我布局挑拨他们帮派之间的关系是真的，王坤成的死也确实在我计划内，但是杀他的不是我，我也没授意任何人动手。”

“办案要讲证据，唐毅。”

唐毅把拷起的双手抬到他眼前：

“你拷我也没有拿证据吧。”

孟少飞有点为难，拷也不是不拷也不是，想了半天只管推他往外走。

“先回警局再说。”

孟少飞脸上又不自觉浮现出大大的郁闷。

唐毅便提起一个轻松点的话题。

“你的策略定好了吗？”

走了几步远孟少飞才反应过来策略指的是什么。

“没有啊，现在什么都不确定，万一以后我只能去监狱追你怎么办？”

“不然换我追你好了，如果我不用坐牢的话。”

孟少飞第一反应是听了个玩笑。

“可是我又不用你追。”

想想觉得不妥，这样太便宜唐毅，神情舒展开，改口道：

“好啊，我还蛮想看看行天盟老大追求人是什么样子。”

 

【普通人】

唐毅终究还是因为证据不足被释放。

陈文浩落网，各方敌对势力瞬如一盘散沙，行天盟漂白的大小各种障碍也就不算障碍了。

但唐毅没有因此觉得身心轻快。悬了太久的石头突然落地，很难立即产生踏实感，而是先有某种沉重的憋闷，继而是虚无。

有一点无所适从。

于是他决定休整，试试做几天普通人。

他问孟少飞有什么建议，孟少飞直接提供了上门服务。

他最近很悠闲，因为侦三队这次协助国际刑警立了功，老大开心，给大家轮流放大假，他荣幸地排到了第一个。

孟少飞在客厅乱逛，一边经验老到地告诉唐毅：

“普通人的假期，就应该宅在家里，什么都不做，享受无聊。”

接着把果盘里拿的一颗葡萄塞进嘴里，含糊地说：“还有就是吃东西。”

他指着唐毅：“所以我来监督你，今天什么正事都别做，随便打发时间。这就是普通人的快乐。”

唐毅不免怀疑：“这是你的快乐吧？”

“不止我，赵子也是。不上班的时候我们不就是普通人吗？”

他好奇地探头往柜子上一个盒子里张望，饶有兴趣地把它捧下来：

“想不到诶，你还在玩粘土？”

有几个半成品，看不出来想要捏什么，还有几包彩色未开封的原材料。

“这是我人生中的第一样玩具，我有时候会想起来，捏点东西看看。”

“不过不开心的时候捏这个还是超解压的。”

孟少飞把盒子放在茶几上，招呼在楼梯口看他的唐毅过来。

“这就是可以打发时间的事情之一。”

他拆开一包粘土，唐毅问：

“你想捏什么？”

孟少飞笑：“捏我们侦三队。”

他很快上手揉出了一个圆滚滚的头，然后捏细节，眼睛、嘴巴、头发……

唐毅就这么旁观一个小人成形。时间的确被单调的活动拉得十足漫长，他头一次按分秒来度过。

"有个问题我很想问你。"

孟少飞没有抬头，但语气里的试探很明显。

“什么？”

“你为什么突然改变主意，决定不杀陈文浩？”

唐毅拿起盒子里很久以前捏到一半的已经干了的生日蛋糕，回答：

"因为我想，如果我出事了，你每年都要陪我一起过生日的愿望就没法实现，那我就罪过大了。"

"扯不扯啊？"孟少飞不信。

唐毅笑了笑，不再贫嘴，顺手扯下一坨粘土，想重新把这个蛋糕做完整。

"唐爷想让我们做普通人，过安稳日子。"他说，"可如果我自己都不能做一个普通人，怎么说服其他兄弟？普通人有仇恨不会动手杀人，而是会报警。”

孟少飞没想到他能心平气和说出这样一番话。

“你怎么想通的？”

唐毅捏出一根蜡烛，沉吟道：

“唐爷给我的其实比我所以为的要多得多，也珍贵得多。是我自己不睁开眼睛，只告诉自己我想看到的，然后一直骗自己。”

手上的动作放慢直至停顿，本来应该成条状的蜡烛被他不自觉捏扁了。

他忽然抬头，深深地看着孟少飞，心情复杂地告诉他：

“你也一样。”

“我？”孟少飞受宠若惊地指指自己，“我肯定比不了唐爷啦，我又没给你什么，不就一直斗来斗去，然后就又喜欢上。”

“你给了。”唐毅眨了下眼，比刚才更加笃定地说，“我收了，而且喜欢了，但是摆架子死不承认，后果就是让你不停地生气和受伤。”

孟少飞放下比例一点都不协调的粘土人，凑近他，不紧不慢地吐字，试图让所有内容清晰有力地印进唐毅心里：

“我没有受伤也没有生气，不然我干嘛还喜欢你，我又不是受虐狂。我是在担心，因为我看得见，你不是在伤害我，而是在伤害你自己。”

他又倏忽离远了，注意力重新回到手里的活上，嘟囔着：

“只是我不知道你为什么会那样。你不肯说，我又不能逼你。”

唐毅由衷道：“对不起。”

“没关系。”

孟少飞举起来欣赏了一下初步捏成的作品，摇摇头：

"要是送给老大说这是他，他一定会杀了我。"

唐毅的蛋糕却三下五除二地做好了。不算精致，但起码比孟少飞的像模像样。

他看着蛋糕上参差不齐还有些歪的蜡烛，不自觉现出许愿时的神情。

"我之前说喜欢你带给我的改变，一点也不准确，我喜欢的就是你，是因为你才有的改变。我对你的感情很确定，而且不需要试一试。"

猝不及防的告白让孟少飞一阵愣神，好半天才消化完全。

唐毅眼眶泛红地扯出一个笑，向他宣告：

"所以我追定你了，孟少飞。"

像个承诺，也像个愿望。

孟少飞却淡定地摆摆手："你追什么？我追你是因为我不知道你喜不喜欢我，如果你确定你喜欢我，我们互相喜欢，为什么还要追？浪费时间。"

他想低头继续摆弄粘土，唐毅欺身过去截断他，抬起他下巴吻上去。

没有深入，只是唇瓣相触徘徊，偶尔舌尖一点，探些滋味。

唐毅要等他放松。

也不管手里的粘土作品是刚完成没几分钟的，唐毅不留情地把它揉成了团，抓住孟少飞的一只手，狠狠摁在他的拇指关节上。

粘土服帖地依附关节定住形状，接着又被唐毅掀起，在孟少飞指间捏挤、穿梭。每过一个隘口，唐毅都要不轻不重地握一下他的指节。

骨骼带温度的坚硬和粘土任意变形的柔软交织，产生了令唐毅发痒的抓握欲望。

在手上，也在心里。

他抬头，与孟少飞鼻尖相抵，轻声说：

“那就不浪费时间。”

粘土被他重新控制在掌心，五指与孟少飞相扣，心里的痒跟着那团软泥一起摊化成一片。

孟少飞手指动了动，摩挲他的手背，给了他一个笑容。

他就心安理得地按他所想吻下去，舌头掠过上颚和齿龈，直到遇见另一积极响应的湿软。

想要更多。而且他知道自己为什么想要更多。

他的生命尚在往外放脓，躯壳与神识装不下被镇压太久越攒越多的情愫。陈旧的疯狂了，新起的亢奋着，它们需要出口获得圆满，而那道豁口需要治疗。

吻在继续，手却攀上了孟少飞衬衫领口的扣子，依次往下解开。

最先抚上的是腹部的肌肉，十分紧实，但他觉得这触感差点意思。

他双手握住孟少飞的腰，粘土抵在右侧。那只手顺势向上，随时等待塑形的团块在手心紧贴着裸露的皮肤来回翻滚，指尖沿途画出弧线。

到胸口的敏感点时，粘土的滚动加手指的挑弄令孟少飞的身体条件反射般瞬间僵直。

唐毅按住他，嘴往下咬起他下巴，手带着已变形的椭圆体揽到腰后，绕着圈将它重新揉成球，自然而然地往下，手指插进裤腰触到股沟顶端。

孟少飞猛地抓住他的手，推开了一点距离。

"你要干什么？"

他显然有被惊到，狠狠咽了下口水，眼珠子几乎要瞪出来。

唐毅趴下来，手搭在他脑袋两边的沙发靠背上，嘴唇几乎是贴着他耳朵说：

"打发时间的理想方式之一。怎样，做不做？我记得你对这事挺干脆的，不会现在怕了吧？"

他在故意激将，而孟少飞注定会上钩。

"有怕的东西就不会当警察了好不好？"孟少飞直接把上衣脱掉，以示勇猛，"做啊，打发时间嘛。"

唐毅被他煞有介事的样子逗得发笑，拿他没办法地摇了摇头，起身往楼梯走。

孟少飞看他走，不满地哼了一声："现在又是谁在怕？"

已经上了两级台阶的唐毅无奈地回头提醒他：

"去卧室。"

孟少飞又有点僵。

"他妈的玩真的啊。"他喃喃自语道。

但天人交战不过一瞬，他就站起来跟了上去。

门一关唐毅就把孟少飞压在了墙上。

这里比客厅有安全感多了，门与窗帘闭合，无人能窥探。

完全的唐毅的私密地盘。

所以在这里他可以完全地是他的样子。

他不想掩饰压抑那些狂热着要溢出的情感因子，他愧对它们，宁愿在此刻任它们支配行动以赎罪。

他扒下了孟少飞的裤子，也脱光了自己，头埋入孟少飞颈间和肩膀吮吸。

那些飞窜着的因子告诉唐毅，沉浸于此人，获得他的气息，就能加速痊愈。

孟少飞揉着唐毅的头发，呼吸骤然急促。

唐毅的手握住了他已苏醒翘头的物件。

还是那一套，粘土在手里沿着硬起的路线上下滚动，唐毅的手指若有若无地轻触，炸出的火花比实打实的抚摸还要激烈。

但他没有重复太久，很快手更往下小心地滚过下垂的容器，在大腿根部巡回几圈，又返回来。

这次他一手握住那根东西上下摆弄，一手拿着已被反复揉搓得温软的球体顶上末端，时而缓缓转动，时而一下一下地断续碰触。

孟少飞觉得自己要涨裂了。

"唐毅……"

"嗯？"

唐毅抬头看他，孟少飞却又不知道该说什么。

没有什么词能精准描述他现在的感觉。

如此转了几十圈，唐毅终于罢休，把粘土按在墙上，压成了一张饼。

他没有再做什么多余的动作，捧着孟少飞的脸凝视良久，眼里闪过百千种情绪，精炼成一种冲动。

拥紧他，贴合他，感受他，继而感受自己。

他再一次吻过去，比以往更紧密的不止唇舌和脸颊，还有整个身体。

于他而言，孟少飞的发肤仿若世界的肌理，每分每寸都包罗万象，跳动着生命力。

孟少飞回抱住他，就意味着他被正式容入这个世界。

体内近似婴孩的沉眠体重现了，他突然很想哭。

孟少飞低骂了一句脏话，表情有点狰狞：

"唐毅，你可真能忍啊。"

还在恍惚中的唐毅好半天才回过神。

他玩味地看着孟少飞：

"怎么？憋不住？"

一句话激得孟少飞涣散的意志又重新振作起来。

"谁说憋不住？我孟少飞可不是吃素的，什么都能招架得住。"

下一秒唐毅就蹲下去含住了他。

孟少飞为了争一口气，死撑着没叫出声来，但攥紧的拳头已经暴出青筋。

唐毅顺着微凹的沟线由根部往上舔，舌尖在顶端游走几周后便一点点加深地含住、进出。

但他怕孟少飞硬扛着太难受，没有动作很久，就起来把他带到了床上。

他从床头柜里拿出润滑剂和安全套。之前孟少飞向他告白，他突然多出个男朋友，为备不时之需，自然得周全地准备好必要装备。

压身亲住孟少飞耳廓，涂了润滑剂的手开始徐徐扩张。

一根手指伸进去动了动，他问孟少飞：

"痛吗？"

孟少飞感受了一下："还好。"

于是他继续，同时没停止亲吻他，以让他放松。

扩张完，他将挺直已久的滚烫送进去，呑纳到还不到三分之一时，孟少飞呻吟了一下。

唐毅暂缓了推进，虽然已探得的温暖让他抓狂般想没入更多。

孟少飞仰着头，已是半迷离状态，凸起的喉结上下蠕动，唐毅没忍住舔了两口。

他帮孟少飞套弄着下体，嘴便随机在他身上不同地方啃咬。

孟少飞条件反射地扭了下身子，软绵绵地说：

"别弄，我怕痒。"

唐毅抵住他额头：

"你不是什么都不怕吗？"

孟少飞薅了一把他的头发，笑道：

"好吧，那被你抓到了，我怕痒。"

深穴似乎有了放行的迹象，唐毅试着挺了挺身，终于整个被湿润柔软包裹住。

他小心抽送，一边四下探寻孟少飞的刺激点。终于，顶到某处的时候，孟少飞有了很大反应。

他的表情称不上愉悦，但至少不是痛苦。唐毅又试着抽动了几下，快感终于占据了孟少飞知觉的主导地位。

唐毅在紧致的通道里渐渐加快节奏。

孟少飞抓紧他撑在边上的手腕，哑声喊：

"唐毅……唐毅……"

有时根本发不出声音，只有开合的嘴型。

唐毅觉得孟少飞像在招魂，把他的灵魂唤离体内，清洗翻新。

焕然一新后过去就过去了，未来就不会孤身一人了。

做个普通人，最大的能力是爱。

那倒塌的废墟已然安息。

唐毅喷薄而出，一如孟少飞片刻后那样。

呼吸平复下来，他侧过身看孟少飞，看着看着眼泪就出来了。

在此之前被堵住的东西太多太多，有恩怨，有他的自作孽不可活，有对所爱的愧疚，还有轰然而至的空荡。

孟少飞挪过来抱住他，拍他的背哄他：

"没事的。不管怎么样我都在。"

唐毅失声痛哭。

那不幸的灵魂已离他而去。

 

【彩虹】

侦三队还是每天同邪恶势力搏斗，不过有些案子变得容易处理了些，因为尚未完全漂白的行天盟成了他们的秘密情报提供方。

又是在Andy的酒吧，组队乔装等目标。

这回孟少飞和赵子一组，扮演坐着喝酒买醉的哥们。

选的位置视野不错，孟少飞神经紧绷地来回扫视全场，目光定在某个角落时，弦咔嚓断了一根。

他起身对赵子说：“我去那边看看，你守在这。”

“哦，好。”赵子也没问为什么，办案的事他向来听孟少飞指挥。

他安静地喝着低度数的啤酒，接替了孟少飞的盯场任务。

一个人影挡在他面前。

他抬头看，迅速挪到了最里面。

Jack在他身边坐下，笑眯眯地说：

“之前在厕所被你跑了，你觉得这次还能跑得掉吗？”

赵子心里瑟瑟发抖。

抛下朋友独自一人的孟少飞插进吧台边的Andy和唐毅中间，问：

“你们在干嘛？”

Andy见到他就没好气：

“怎么又是你们这帮警察？天天来我还做不做生意了？”

孟少飞一如既往地不客气回嘴：

“你自己生意不好还怪警察？我看生意不好是你这店里骚味太重吧。”

Andy气急地拍桌子：“你有完没完？我现在和你男人保持距离不会短于十厘米诶，你是不是希望他干脆就不要有朋友了？”

“我说的是你们厕所里的骚味，太重了，我们坐在附近都要被熏死了！”孟少飞莫名其妙。

Andy以为自己又被孟少飞的语言游戏摆了一道，狠狠瞪他一眼，扬长而去。

“我说的是实话啊，”孟少飞纳闷，“那个厕所要是不修，会有谁愿意光顾这种臭气熏天的地方？”

唐毅摇摇头，喝干杯子里最后一口酒，觉得这两人怕是得永远这么吵下去。

“所以你们在这里干嘛？”孟少飞又问。

“谈生意。”

唐毅不会骗他，这点信任孟少飞还是有的。

播放的音乐换了一首，孟少飞听着挺耳熟。

是那首慢歌，他们当时对别人又抱又亲，生怕对彼此的挑衅不够。

孟少飞想想就来气，对唐毅说：

“跳舞吗，唐毅？”

“哈？”唐毅从来不知道孟少飞有这个爱好。

“这样可以四面看搜寻目标，而且不容易被发现。”

孟少飞推着他进舞池，然后和他面对面，边踩节拍边装模作样地观察四周。

看他跳得东摇西晃，唐毅伸手扶住他的腰。

顶上旋转的彩色灯光散落在他脸上和身上。

红、橙、黄、绿……

彩虹是个有宝藏的目标，去了就能到。

唐毅拉起孟少飞淌过紫色的手，亲了下他蓝色的嘴角。

孟少飞的话无可置疑。

彩色才让世界光芒万丈。

（END）


End file.
